The Daxamite Chronicles
by JemiCloisFan
Summary: So it's kinda a crossover between these two shows. It's more Supergirl than TVD. Mon-El arrived on Earth after his planet got destroyed. He was 13. 12 years later he became Mike Matthews. New journalist at Catco. Partner: Bonnie Bennett. When she finds out the truth, she wants to turn him into a hero but that's not his idea...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Daxam

Chaos was an euphemism to talk about the situation. It was hell ! Mon-El

looked around panicked. He knew he was supposed to help the royal family to

escape but he was just thirteen and scared. He was running around looking for

his father or his mother. He went outside and the earth shook near him. He was

thrown on the ground by the impact and he felt dizzy for a few seconds. What

was going on ?

Lar Gand : Mon-El !

Mon-El : **he got up** Dad ! What's happening ?

Lar Gand : That damned planet exploded and it's collapsing on us !

Mon-El : Where's Mom ?

Lar Gand : **lying** She'll be here soon.

Actually Rhea was killed twenty minutes ago. Crushed by a giant kryptonian

rock fell from the sky. He didn't want his son to know. He wanted him safe.

Lar Gand : Follow me !

They started to run.

Mon-El : Where are we going ?

Lar Gand : You need to go ! **He reached a pod and opened it**

Mon-El : No ! I can't leave you and Mom !

Lar Gand : It's an order, son. You need to be brave for now on.

The young boy nodded and climbed in the pod.

Lar Gand : You'll be safe **he programmed a destination**

He heard the royal family talking about this planet a few times. He watched the

pod taking off and flying away carrying his son to a new world. He hoped

those earthlings would treat him right.

* * *

Mon-El watched his father getting smaller and smaller. When he couldn't see

him anymore he looked at the outer space. He was even more scared now. After

a while he fell asleep and didn't notice his pod was slipping into the phantom

zone.

* * *

National city, Earth 25 years later

Bonnie was sitting next to her window looking at the sky. She was thirteen. She

stared at the stars and wondered about other planets and aliens. She knew they

were not alone in the universe. Superman was the best proof of alien life. He

wasn't the only one but he was Bonnie's favorite. She had a bit of a crush on

him. Her thoughts were interupted when she saw something in the sky. _A_

 _shooting star,_ she thought. She closed her eyes and made a wish.

* * *

Meanwhile

It was not a shooting star. Mon-El's pod crashed outside of town but the boy

didn't wake up. He hadn't in two decades. Soon a DEO team came to see the

small ship. They protected the crash site and carefully circled the pod. One of

the agents came closer and tried to open it. After a few minutes the shield went

down and they realized they were facing a young boy. They brought him back

to the DEO and placed the alien in the med bay.

* * *

A few days after the crash

Mon-El opened his eyes slowly and looked around. He was in a strange place.

He sat up and some machines started to make weird noises. He ripped the wires

off of his arm and left the bed. A man came in and Mon-El backed himself

against a wall not sure how to react.

Man : Hey, don't be scared. I'm not here to hurt you.

The alien studied the man carefully. He looked like him but he could never

know if he wasn't dangerous.

Man : My name is Garrett. Garrett Matthews. And you ?

Mon-El : I'm...I'm Mon-El.

Garrett : Oh, are you related to Superman ?

Mon-El : Who ?

Garrett : Kal-El.

Mon-El : **he shook his head** No idea who that is.

Garrett : Alright then...From which planet are you ?

Mon-El : Daxam.

Garrett : Ok we're going to...

Doctor : **he smiled as he walked in** Oh you're awake. Now we can finally have the answers we've been looking for.

Mon-El : I don't know you. Leave me alone **he clenched (sp?) his hands**

Garrett : Don't worry, it's going to be...

Mon-El started to run out of the med bay. He was surprised by his own speed

and stopped suddenly. He was too quick and stumbled down the stairs. The

young alien was circled by DEO agents.

Garrett : **he ran downstairs** Everyone stays calm ! It's just a kid, damnit ! **he looked at Mon-El** You're alright, son ?

He nodded.

Garrett : **he helped him getting up and smiled** You're safe now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It took Garrett a week to convince the head of the DEO that Mon-El would be

in a better environment if he would come to his house. They already knew that

but he stressed on the fact he had a wife. They could be a real family. And that

was how the teen alien entered their life. Of course it wasn't easy for Mon-El to

adapt because all was so new. He missed his old planet and a lot of things were

different. HE was different. On Daxam he wasn't this strong and his earing

wasn't that powerful. He even had to change his name. After a few weeks of

adaptation Garrett enroled into a junior high school.

Mon-El : **he looked through the car window** Do you think I can handle this ?

Garrett : Yes. We talked about this. I know you're scared but...

Mon-El : I'm NOT scared.

His father looked at him and smiled a little. Daxamites seemed to be full of

pride creatures.

Mon-El : What ?

Garrett : Nothing. C'mon, go impress them. I'll pick you up after the classes.

Mon-El : You better or maybe I'll try to fly home.

Garrett : I'd be curious to see that.

Mon-El : Someday **he opened the door** See ya.

Garrett smiled and drove to work. The young alien walked towards the school

and looked around. He noticed a group of boys bothering another one. They

were kicking his books on the floor. On Daxam the situation wouldn't have

been shocking but Mon-El remembered Earthlings didn't like bullying very

much. He fixed his glasses -Garrett's idea even though his eyes were fine- and

walked to the group.

Mon-El : Hello.

Leader : What ?

Mon-El : I think you should leave him alone.

Leader : Mind your own business, nerd.

Mon-El : Or what ?

Leader : Or...*he tried to push him away but the boy didn't move* What the...

Mon-El : Oh let me try **he pushed him 'softly' and he fell on the floor**

The group walked away helping their leader.

?: You shouldn't have done that but thank you **he gathered his books**

Mon-El : Why not ?

?: Because they're going to think we're friends. Your reputation's already ruined.

Mon-El : It doesn't matter to me.

?: Alright **he smiled** I'm Winn **he extended his hand**

Mon-El : Mo-Mike. I'm Mike **he tried to shake his hand normally**

They started to walk inside.

Winn : So where do you come from ?

* * *

12 years later

Mon-El fixed his glasses and went in the elevator. Today was his first day at his

new job. He had a Skype interview with Cat Grant and she hired him as a

reporter. He left the elevator and bumped into someone. Her papers fell on the

floor and she sighed.

Mon-El : I'm really sorry.

?: No it's me. I wasn't looking **she kneeled down to gather her stuff**

Mon-El : At least let me help you **he joined her**

?: It's fi-*she met his eyes* Fine.

Mon-El : **he smiled** I'm Mike. It's my first day.

They got up.

?: Bonnie. Oh, you're Mike Matthews, the new reporter ?

Mon-El : Exactly. Ok so it's true that's Miss Grant is...Well...

Bonnie : Whatever you've heard, reality is worse **she laughed a little** More seriously she's tough but I've learned a lot with her.

Mon-El : I'll remember that.

Bonnie : Good luck **she pushed the elevator's button**

Mon-El : Leaving already ?

Bonnie : Work is waiting **she got in the elevator** I'll see you around.

He smiled and made his way to Cat's office.

Assistant : You're Mike Matthews ?

Mon-El : Yes. She's waiting for me ?

Assistant : Go in **her phone rang and she picked it up** Catco speaking.

He pushed the door.

Cat : You're here. I can finally see you in the flesh.

Mon-El : Good morning, Miss Grant.

Cat : And he's still polite. That's refreshing. Oh since you're new I was thinking you should be Miss Bennett's partner. Maybe you saw her, she was leaving.

Mon-El : Petite, black and pretty ? Her name's Bonnie ?

Cat : **she smiled** That's her **she gave him a card** Call her and join her. Quick.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bonnie pulled the car when her phone rang. Unknown number but it could be a

lead for her investigation.

Bonnie : Hello ?

Mon-El : Hey, it's Mike. Where are you ?

Bonnie : Why do you want to know ?

Mon-El : Miss Grant asked me to join you. You're going to be my journalist buddy for now on.

Bonnie : **she smiled a little** I'm on Armond Street. When can you be here ?

Mon-El : In a few minutes. I know some shortcuts.

Bonnie : I'm waiting.

* * *

The young man hung up. He was actually on Catco's rooftop. He looked around

deciding on the fastest way to reach Bonnie. When he was ready he quickly

jumped on buildings and landed in an alley. He fixed his hair and clothes

before taking his glasses out of his pocket. He placed them on and walked to

Bonnie's car. He knocked on the window.

Bonnie : **she looked up and rolled it down** Oh you're already here.

Mon-El : Told you it was a short cut.

Bonnie : Very efficient **she left the car** Cat filled you in ?

Mon-El : Actually no.

Bonnie : What do you know about aliens ?

Mon-El : A lot. Why ?

Bonnie : I'm investigating on an alien weapons black market.

Mon-El: Sounds dangerous.

Bonnie : You're scared ? **she smirked**

Mon-El : I'm never scared.

Bonnie : **she nodded** I have a lead. Maybe you can scare him a little.

* * *

It turned out their lead didn't need to be scared to start spilling. He told that he

wanted to be mentioned in the article but under a false name. Bonnie said it

might happen but she knew she needed a reliable source. 'Harry' told them that

the trafic was generating from an old restaurant downtown. She paid him and

they went to check it.

Mon-El: You act more like a policewoman than a journalist.

Bonnie : I just love to investigate **she tried the door** It's locked of course.

Mon-El : Let me try.

Bonnie : Alright.

He pretented to struggle a little before opening the door.

Bonnie : Excellent **she turned the camera of her phone on and went in**

Mon-El : **he whispered** Let me go first, it's dangerous.

Bonnie : Go ahead, Superman.

He groaned under his breath when he heard that nickname. He wasn't a fan of

the man of steel. He shook his head and they looked around the restaurant. No

clue was found. The place was empty.

Bonnie : I'm going to kill him.

Mon-El : He's probably long gone.

She groaned.

Mon-El : Sorry but I'm sure he's more scared of his boss than you.

Bonnie : Is that because I'm petite ?

Mon-El : **he smiled** You're kind of adorable.

Bonnie : We need other leads but thanks.

* * *

That night

Mon-El was out for a walk after his dinner. His day was interesting. Working

with Bonnie was...He couldn't quite finish this sentence with the right word.

She was funny, sexy, and bossy. He smiled while thinking about her. His hand

reached to fix his glasses and he realized he had forgotten them at home.

 _Not a big deal because it's dark_ he thought.

That was when he heard a car driving fast down the street. He rolled his eyes

because it was stupid and reckless but then froze. A woman was walking on the

crosswalk and was in danger.

Mon-El : **under his breath** Damnit.

The world slowed down around him as he ran faster than a human being could.

He zoomed past the crazy car and grabbed the woman. They got out of the road

and reached the sidewalk in less than a few seconds.

Mon-El : Are you ok ?

Woman : What happened ?

Mon-El : Oh um **He noticed her cane and her sunglasses** I just saved you from a car.

Woman : Thank you so much.

Mon-El : You want me to walk you home ?

Woman : Yes please.

They walked away.

* * *

Bonnie left the shadows where she was hiding. Questions were jumping in her

mind crazily. What just happened ? Did he really...

 _Oh my god he's probably an alien !_ She thought with excitement. She was glad

she witnessed all of this. A hero in National city. _I could be his Lois Lane !_ the

thought exploded in her mind and she grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning

Bonnie didn't know what to say. She had rehearsed in front of her mirror but

nothing sounded good. She left the elevator and walked straight to her desk.

She noticed another one was added not far from hers.

Mon-El : **he smiled** Hello, Miss Bennett.

Bonnie : **she jumped a little because she didn't hear him** Oh hey !

Mon-El : Are you alright ?

Bonnie : Yeah **she laughed** Why wouldn't I be ?

Mon-El : You look very nervous.

Bonnie : Me ? No ! I mean...It's your desk ?

Mon-El : Yes **he smirked** So you can see my handsome face everyday.

Bonnie : Great um...You know what ? I need coffee **she walked away**

The young man was amused because she was holding a cup of the black

beverage in her right hand already.

* * *

The rest of the day was quiet and it was time for him to go to the DEO. He had

to complete his yearly checkup. He greeted his father and went to see Winn.

The young genius geek had been working for the secret organisation for the last

two years. It didn't take him long to find out the truth about Mon-El after they

first met. Saying he was over the moon would be an understatement.

Winn : Hey, buddy.

Mon-El : **he smiled** Winn. How are you ?

Winn : I'm great. Let's check how you are.

They did a few tests before Mon-El was required to run on a treadmill.

Winn : So how's your new job ?

Mon-El : **speaking without being out of breath** It's great actually. Good people, stories worth telling...

Winn : Hearts to break ? **he typed something on his laptop**

Mon-El : **he chuckled** You make me look like a womanizer.

Winn : Oh c'mon, we both know girls usually throw themselves at you. You're some sort of alien magnet.

Mon-El : Touché **he paused to drink some water** Well there's a girl but she hasn't thrown herself at me.

Winn : Someone calls the president. We just found a woman immune to your charm ! **he laughed**

Mon-El : First, it's just been two days. Second, maybe she's not immune. And three, she's something I like **he smiled**

Winn : Tell me more about her. Start with her name.

His friend ran on the treadmill again and talked.

* * *

The next day

Mon-El : Where are we going ?

Bonnie : We need to talk.

 _This time I won't make a fool of myself,_ she thought. She didn't rehearse and

decided to just speak her mind.

Bonnie : Here is fine.

Mon-El : **he fixed his glasses** A closet ?

Bonnie : **her cheeks got red** It's not what you think !

Mon-El : Relax **he placed his hands in his pockets** So what is it ?

Bonnie : Look Mike...Hey I don't even know if that's your real name ! But anyway, I saw you saving that woman. You're an alien !

Mon-El : Bonnie, I don't know what you think you saw but...

Bonnie : I saw everything ! Well it happened fast so I bet my human eyes missed things but you saved this woman using superspeed.

He took his time to respond. His heart was beating faster and he felt trapped in

this closet. Winn knowing was one thing but too many people would be a

liability. On the other hand there was that look on Bonnie's face. She was full

of hope and eager to know the truth.

Mon-El : If it was fast, you can't know for sure it was me.

Bonnie : Oh if it's about your secret, I won't tell anyone. Even though it's a hell of a scoop I won't use that for a story.

Mon-El : **he sighed** Bonnie, it wasn't me. I'm not an alien.

Bonnie : **she frowned** I know what I saw. I'll let go for now but someday I will find out the truth **she left the closet**

He took a deep breath and balled his hands into fists angry against himself. He

punched a wall and a hole appeared. He placed a shelf to hide it and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The day seemed to be endless. Bonnie was silent but was observing him

looking for clues. Even when he went to get himself some coffee he felt her

eyes burning his back. He wondered if he should inform the DEO. She hadn't

find out much but maybe...No he couldn't think of her as a threat. But how

long until her reporter's instinct kicks in ? He walked back to his desk with his

fuming coffee. Bonnie was not here anymore. He tried to call her but she was

on voicemail. His guts twisted and he went away to have some privacy.

Mon-El : **he called Winn** Hey, could you trace a number ?

* * *

Bonnie looked around. She was not sure it was the right place. Her new source

might not be trustworthy. She entered the warehouse and turned on the camera

of her phone. She heard some noises and hid behind a wall. She waited a

couple of minutes before taking a look. Men were unloading boxes of

weapons. She smiled while recording what she could. That was when she felt

something cold against her back.

Man: Get up.

She didn't move.

Man : I told you to get up ! **He brutally made her stand and walked to the other men** Look what I found.

Bonnie : Leave me alone. I have proof of your illegal business.

Leader : **loading his gun** You don't look like a cop **he saw her phone** More like a pain in the ass reporter.

Bonnie : That's right and I already sent a video. People know where I am and if you...

Leader : I don't care. Destroy the phone, kill her and get rid of the body.

Bonnie : No, please...

The man that busted her pointed his gun to her head. The time seemed to freeze.

Mon-El ran in fast and grabbed Bonnie. They were gone before the gun fired.

The young man stopped a few blocks away.

Bonnie : Wow **she stumbled** I don't feel too good.

Mon-El : Take some deep breaths, it will help.

She leaned against a wall and waited for the world to stop spinning.

Mon-El : You're ok ?

Bonnie : I was right ! I was freaking right !

He couldn't help but laugh. _She never gives up,_ he thought.

Bonnie : I have so many questions.

Mon-El : First we have to go back to safety. I can't believe you went there alone !

Bonnie : I didn't know if I could trust you. You lied to me about not being an alien.

Mon-El: As if I was going to tell you right away. It's called a secret for a reason.

Bonnie : You're right. I wouldn't mind some coffee.

* * *

Coffee shop

Mon-El : Bonnie, stop staring at me. I won't turn into something else.

Bonnie : Sorry.

They were sitting in a quiet booth. The waitress came to serve them coffee.

Bonnie : **When she was gone** Are you a Kryptonian ?

Mon-El : **he winced** No.

Bonnie : Oh. My first idea is wrong, damn.

Mon-El : Actually my planet was near Krypton. So close it got destroyed when this stupid planet exploded.

Bonnie : I'm sorry, I never imagined...

Mon-El : **he grabbed her hand** It's ok. I'm just not a fan of Superman because everytime I see him it reminds me I lost my world. I know it's not his fault but still. My planet was Daxam **he smiled a little**

Bonnie : How old were you when you...left ?

Mon-El : Thirteen.

Bonnie : **she frowned** But...How old are you now ? Do you age differently ? Because I know Superman came here as a baby so if you left at the same time...

Mon-El : I'm the same age as you. I got stuck somewhere in my journey to Earth and I was frozen in time. I was still thirteen when I landed here.

The young woman remained silent to process the new information.

Mon-El : Sometimes when I close my eyes I can see the details, the good memories, the bad ones, the landscapes...

She listened to him for a while. He hadn't talk about his home in a long time.

His adoptive parents and Winn knew. She shared the enthusiasm of his friend.

Mon-El : I'd appreciate if you don't tell anyone what I just shared.

Bonnie : I already said I wouldn't. I won't take back my word.

Mon-El : Thanks.

Bonnie : And thanks for saving my life. Now I can stop them **she pointed at her phone**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dylan wasn't happy. He was very pissed actually. A few days ago Catco

published an article about his weapon trafic. Since then he had to stay hidden

and none of his usual costumers showed up. He should have killed this

journalist when he had the opportunity but she vanished in front of his men.

Maybe she was one of these alien freaks. Anyway he hated being exposed and

he needed to do something. Maybe he could kidnap the girl and sell her to someone who wished to study aliens. He came up with a plan and felt better.

* * *

Bonnie was going home. She was proud of her article. She thought it was her

best so far. Her mind drifted to Mike/Mon-El. She had so many questions but

she didn't want to act like a paparazzi or a stalker. She didn't want him to shut

down. She unlocked her door and turned the lights on. Or at least she tried

because nothing happened. Never a good sign. Either you didn't pay your bills

or someone was after you. She got back in the hallway but someone grabbed

her. She screamed but it was useless because the person placed a damp cloth on

her nose and mouth. She fainted and got dragged away. A door opened and one

of her neighbors looked in the hallway. Nothing. The neighbor shrugged and

went back in their appartement.

* * *

Dylan : Wake up !

Bonnie groaned and opened her eyes. The world was spinning again.

Dylan : Not very tough for an alien.

Bonnie : What ? I'm not an alien ! **she looked at him** It's you again.

Dylan : You put your nose in my business so it's payback time.

Bonnie : Like I said, I'm not an alien.

Dylan : Then how did you escape in the first place ?

Bonnie : I won't answer that **she tried to untie herself**

Dylan : Well, whatever you are I'm going to sell you a good price.

Bonnie : **she froze** What ?

Dylan : Apparently Cadmus pays well **he laughed and locked the room behind him**

* * *

The next morning

Winn was taking his shift to the DEO. He cracked his fingers before logging in

his assigned computer.

Garrett : Agent Schott.

Winn : **he jumped a little** Garrett ! I mean Agent Matthews.

Garrett : Did you place the tracker on Miss Bennett ?

The young agent looked around to make sure no one was listening. He hated to

act behind Mon-El's back but Bonnie knowing the truth worried him. So he

talked to Garrett. They decided that they wouldn't say a word to the big boss

until they knew more. Winn was in charge of placing a tracker on her so a few

days ago he 'accidently' bumped into her and glued an invisible tracker sticker

on her forearm. She didn't notice.

Winn : I did yeah.

Garrett : Does it still work ?

Winn : Duh **he typed something on his keyboard** Right now she's...In an abandoned warehouse. Oh, that can't be good.

Garrett took out his phone.

* * *

Winn : So basically we kept an eye on your future wife.

Mon-El : She's not that ! But you two should have told me sooner.

Garrett : Maybe you should have consulted me before you told her the truth.

Mon-El : It didn't...It's complicated. Are you going to send a team ?

Garrett : We don't know if it's alien related. You have to go but you won't be on your own, I'll stay on com the whole time.

Winn : I've got a surprise for you. Follow me.

They went in a lab.

Winn : I've been working on this for a few weeks now. There's room for improvement so keep your mind open, ok ? **he opened a closet and took out a costume before laying it on a table**

Mon-El : A super hero suit ?

Winn : Designed for you. Totally bulletproof.

Mon-El : Unless I'm shot in the head.

Winn : Positive thinking, please ! **he grabbed an eye mask (A/N : Is it how it's called ? It's a mask that goes around the eyes)** To hide your identity.

Mon-El : **he sighed** I hope it's a one time thing.


End file.
